Massakari (inn)
Warning! Under construction. Massakari (真っ盛り, means "Full Bloom") originally named Mori no Uta (森の歌, Forest song) It's an inn in the Land of Fire which later became the center of a small village with the same name. Its original owner was Shiori, who runs the inn with her subordinate Hana. It is a pretty privileged place because only allow certain customers to rent a room. The actual owner, Hana, renamed it to "Massakari" after Shiori's death. Location. It is located in the Land of Fire, near Kusagakure so it is surrounded by a dense forest with a poor way and hidden for those who are unaware of its existence. It is very difficult to find without a guide or map, although it is occasionally possible to run into it. Description. Incredibly it is a very complete place. It has two floors, an attic and two basements. The inn is inside a dim light because it does not have many windows. On the first floor is the dining room of the inn, which has plenty of tables and chairs in the end is the bar where is Shiori or Hana, and even has a bathroom for customers. Behind the bar is a kitchen that has a back door that you can see the garden (delimited by a precarious fence) that they have a hen house and a cow, which Hana take care and feed. In the kitchen is also (in a hidden way) a floor door leading to the basement. The first basement has several shelves full of scrolls and books with information on many ninjas, jutsus, villages, clans, etc. It is lit only by torches on the walls. However it is just a decoy and that the real shelves are in the second basement. To access the second basement its need to activate a seal on the wall of the first, so that only Hana and Shiori have access to it. In the second basement (which is much bigger than the first one) there are many more shelves, filing cabinets, etc. It also has a desk for writing new information. Both basements are very orderly. Back in the dining room, ontinuing along a narrow corridor are Shiori and Hana's rooms, that are always closed, and the staircase to the second floor. On the second floor there are several guest rooms of different sizes, a few doesn't have bathrooms. So down the hall there is another bathroom that the guests must share. On the roof of the hall is the door leading to the attic room. In the attic there seems to be nothing interesting, only furniture or blankets to the rooms, cleaning products, etc. Maybe it had been allowed to rent the attic in the past for less money because it has a small bed and a nightstand. Activities and goods. Customers who frequent often are renegade ninjas, bounty hunters or thieves and generally just go for a drink or something to eat (And, of course, as a meeting point). Sometimes Shiori offers rewards to their customers if they fulfill her missions. This may include robbery, kidnapping, torture and even murder. So the inn is not just what appears to be, it hides a dark business behind. Also in the basement there are thousands of scrolls with information on ninjas, clans, jutsus, villages, etc. Many of them banned. The inn seems to have accumulated a fortune because it is always moving and invest the money in buying new information. History. The beginning. Shiori was who had the idea and who carried out the creation of Mori no Uta. Her goal was always gather information, even if it were sold, Shiori expected to know everything that happened in the world. The site was well received by renegade ninjas as there could exercise their illicit activities with confidence, hide or make money with Shiori's missions. Many times people would ask Shiori to "solve a problem" (murder, kidnapping, robbery, etc.) for some money she entrusted the mission whom she thought best for the job. Although she was the boss of the place, Hana was who took care of most of the activities, from animal feed to recruit new customers around. The reviews of the place were very good with customers who said Shiori was sent by Fukurokuju (福禄寿, God of Wisdom) and had given her the title of "The omnipresent kunoichi" (ユビキタスくノ一, Yubikitasu kunoichi) as she seemed to know everything about everything and everyone. Kaizoku. Some years after the start of the activity, Shiori received information about "Kaizoku" a criminal organization that coming toward the inn by the country of fire. She had high expectations about them, so she sent Hana to look and measure their strength to recruit them as subordinates. While Hana found them, attacked them to measure their strength and approved to take them to Mori no Uta, both were disappointed a little because behind so many rumors were only two ninjas (Yuuhei and Hotaru) that engaged in theft as main activity. Anyway, they were offered accommodation in exchange to work for them, as well Kaizoku, was under orders from Hana, as Shiori generally dealt with other things. Overall, Kaizoku fulfilled their missions so well that Hana should not intervene. This was until Hotaru and Yuuhei encountered with Otogakure's ninjas, and Yuuhei decided to seek Orochimaru for more power. This was allowed, however in the inn began rumors that Kaizoku had betrayed the inn and Hana was going to kill them. This was just a rumor, ultimately, Hana had to go find them because they were badly injured. Shiori's death. Massakari. The business was very prosperous in the days that followed, until one day they were informed that several ninjas from Sunagakure were trying to find the place, Yuuhei learned that two of them were his former teammates (Hiroki and Himari), so they devised a plan to get rid of all the other ninjas through them. Yuuhei sought them inform them that if everyone else did withdraw, he would lead only they two to the inn and give them all of the information sought, to which they agreed. Once at the inn were presented with Shiori, who denied to have the information they wanted (which was a lie) at the insistence she showed them she had a lot of information in the first basement, but the reaction of the ninjas of the sand was destroying this information that endangering their village. This began a battle between Shiori and the two sunagakure shinobis. Hana, Yuuhei and Hotaru didn't interfere. In the end, Shiori, ended up being killed by Himari (in part this turned out to be a sacrifice on the part of Shiori, who was already very sick, she pretended to be defeated and was killed to protect the inn). Hana took care of deceiving Sunagakure's shinobi, pretending to despise her newly murdered sensei. Hana became the new owner of the inn and changed the name to "Massakari" (真っ盛り, "Full Bloom") , also she formed a secret alliance with Sunagakure where Massakari would pass the information they needed (which, again, was not entirely true). After Hiroki and Himari withdraw, Hana showed Yuuhei and Hotaru the second basement. Epilogue. Years later the inn evolved with small constructions around it and a great barrier protecting the zone. Thus Massakari became a small village, with the same security system, so its position remains a mystery and its inhabitants, in general, are only temporary visitors. Alliances. Otogakure: Shiori has completed many deals with Orochimaru, even he has helped her gather information. The truth is that there is a strong alliance between Otogakure and Massakari for many years, but not many people know it. Otogakure ninjas generally protect the inn with genjutsus. Kaizoku/Shingetsu: This organization that began with amateur ninjas stealing and ripping has become a core force of the inn. Yuuhei and Hotaru are the main subordinates. They live in the inn and complete the "personal" missions of Shiori or Hana. They only obey Hana's orders, but they know Shiori is the chief authority. They are not simple employees as they are treated with the highest confidence of Hana and Shiori, somewhat like their younger siblings. Somehow the four are the (dysfunctional) family of the inn. Sunagakure: Even though this alliance is secret (because the responsibility of the village would be to eliminate the inn) they considered Yuuhei their most important informant outside the village. This information is known only to the highest ranks of the village and Yuuhei's former teammates. However Yuuhei is loyal to the inn, so the information given is usually incomplete if this benefits Massakari. Trivia. * It has been built by Shiori and Hana before pre-shippuden, although it is believed that previously they administered a similar inn in The Land of Earth. * It is said that there isn't information that you can't found in the inn. * Often false rumors are created in the inn so not everything you hear is true. * It is surrounded by several ninjas to which are paid to protect the site. Overall they specialize in Genjutsu. * There was a time when Kakuzu was very active in fulfilling the missions of Shiori. * After the death of Shiori, Hana runs the place, and renamed to "Full Bloom" (真っ盛り, Massakari). * When Shiori was killed by Himari, many people began to say that she had been killed by Raijin (God of the storm) due to lightning release techniques that Himari used. Even at the inn, Hana and Hotaru start to refer to her as Raijin as a mockery. * There are all the scrolls of extinct Tsukiji clan. Hotaru gave them of her own volition. * In the epilogue Massakari is shown as a small village. Even if this place is creating by Chuun, you can use it because many ninjas frequent the place. Please be free to do so but remember it's not an friendly place to good shinobis. Category:DRAFT __NONEWSECTIONLINK__